


Something New

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, POV Second Person, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:HaikuWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 116: Bud





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Bud (verb); to form a bud; to sprout, shoot or germinate

His smiles, like sunshine,  
Bit by bit, they thaw your heart,  
causing hope to bloom.

Tender, fresh and new,  
a feeling slowly growing,  
blossoms from within.

It comes full circle.  
He extends a friendly hand  
Shaking, you accept.


End file.
